Life After Him
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Losing him was nothing she never even imagined; they'd had their ups and downs, been on and off but nothing changed the fact that he was always there. He was always saving her life. Until he wasn't. Now she needs to figure out how to deal with life after him.
1. one

**This probably will just be a two part one-shot unless people really like it but I'm not 100% happy with it and finding the time to actually sit down and write these days is difficult so I don't know how often I'd have time to actually updated it but let me know what you think.**

Stepping off the train, Georgie groans slightly as the suitcase she's dragging behind her slams into the back of her legs; she remembers the days when she used to be able to travel to countries overseas with just her bergen full of supplies but not anymore. Ignoring the pain coming with each time the suitcase hits her legs, she drags it through the crowd and out of the station where she immediately spots a familiar face.

'Georgie!' Maisie shouts causing her to smile. She watches as Maisie immediately rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her tightly.

'Oh it's been so long since I last saw you! You look amazing.' Maisie says as Georgie immediately hugs her back just as tightly; despite their rocky beginnings Georgie and Maisie have been able to forge a pretty strong friendship, especially over the past year.

'So do you… Being engaged looks good on you. Let me that ring then?' Georgie replies and Maisie immediately raises her left hand with the biggest smile on her face.

'I'm so, so happy for you.' Georgie says softly and Maisie smiles.

'Forget me, do I get to have a peek at this little angel?' Maisie asks gesturing to the pram and watching as Georgie face lights up.

'Of course. Can we go somewhere warmer and I'll get her out for you to have a cuddle?' Georgie says and Maisie nods her head.

'There's a little café which is like a ten minute walk away. We can go there and get a cuppa before heading back to see everyone else… Give you some more time before the madness hits.' Maisie replies smiling.

* * *

'Oh, Georgie… She's absolutely perfect. You must be so chuffed.' Maisie says as she cradles the little girl in her arms as Georgie sits across from her. Finding out she was pregnant shortly after returning from Kabul came at both the best and worst time; losing Elvis was devasting and for the longest time she just didn't think she was going to survive it but finding out she was pregnant with his baby gave her a reason to live, a little piece of him to keep forever. Poppy Harte Lane was born a little over six weeks ago weighing 6lbs 3oz and immediately became Georgie's world.

'Mmm… I definitely am.' Georgie replies smiling.

'It must be hard though; doing it all on your own can't be easy.' Maisie says and Georgie nods her head.

'It's not easy. Every day I wish he was here by my side, holding her and snuggling her the way I know he would but I just- I know I need to get on with it for her sake.' Georgie replies and Maisie smiles sympathetically.

'He would've been so proud of you, Georgie… The way you've handled everything over the past eleven months or so.' Maisie says glancing back down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

'I hope so…' Georgie replies quietly.

'Anyway, we better be heading now if you're ready? This little lady has lots of people back at my flat who are dying to meet her.' Maisie says and Georgie nods her head. Today will be the first time 2 section have had a chance to meet Poppy and see Georgie since she gave birth; they've not long got back from a tour in Bangladesh but they've been getting constant updates from Georgie.

'Is everyone meeting at your flat before the party?' Georgie asks as Maisie passes Poppy over to her.

'Not everyone. Bossman and Molly making their own way there from their hotel but Fingers, Kingy and Brains are all coming to ours first. Ruby will be there as well but you haven't met him yet; he's our new medic.' Maisie replies and Georgie nods her head.

'Okay.' Georgie says softly.

* * *

**__**  
'Here, let me give you a hand.' Kingy says immediately rushing to help Georgie up the front two steps with the pram causing her to smile.

'Thank you.' She replies softly as Maisie makes her way in behind her with her suitcase.

'It's good to see you, Georgie. Last time we were all together you had just found out about her existence, hadn't you? Look at her now. How old is she?' Kingy asks immediately moving to hug Georgie.

'Mmm... I know, she's six weeks.' Georgie replies.

'Time flies. She sleeping okay for you?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'She has her moments. Bit like her dad, she likes to make sure you know she's still there.' She replies causing him to smile.

'He would've loved this.' He says and she nods her head.

'He certainly would have. I like to think he's here guardian angel watching over her.' She replies.

'He'll be watching over both of you.' He says as the rest of the guys begin to surround them. She says her hellos, congratulates Rab and makes her say round them all before coming to an unfamiliar face.

'You must Ruby.' She says and he nods his head.

'I've heard a lot about you; I had big shoes to fill.' He says causing her to smile.

'And from what I've heard you've done a pretty great job. How are you finding it?' She asks smiling.

'2 section? They're great.' He replies as Fingers makes his way over.

'Georgie, George... Where's my beautiful little Popsicle.' Fingers says causing Georgie to roll her eyes.

'I told you to stop calling her that, Fingers. You've got Marie calling her it as well.' Georgie replies as Fingers peers over the pram.

'Can I give her a cuddle?' He asks and she nods her head. Marie and Finger's relationship has gone from strength to strength despite Georgie's many warnings and Fingers was the first member of 2 Section to meet Poppy.

'Come to Uncle Frankie, Popsicle.' Fingers says as he carefully lifts Poppy into his arms.

* * *

'It's rubbish that Marie couldn't make it.' Georgie says resting Poppy against her shoulder and rubbing her back.

'Yeah. Unfortunately she just couldn't change her work schedule to fit it in.' Fingers replies and she nods her head.

'What you drinking?' He asks gesturing to her empty glass.

'Just a lemonade, thanks.' She replies smiling. She watches as he makes his way to the bar before adjusting Poppy in her arms so she can use the muslin cloth to wipe the milk away from the corners of her mouth.

'Are you ready for a little sleep, my love?' Georgie says softly as she runs her finger down the baby's cheek.

'Is this the newest little member of 2 Section then?' A familiar voice says causing Georgie to smile as she glances over her shoulder to see Charles and Molly making their way over to her table.

'Oh my goodness… She's so tiny, Charlie look how tiny she is!' Molly squeals as Georgie stands up and turns around to face them both.

'Do you want to go meet your Auntie Molly, Poppy?' Georgie says softly glancing back down at the baby girl.

'Hold her? Can I? Are you sure?' Molly asks and Georgie nods her head. She passes the baby over to Molly and immediately Charles moves to hug her.

'Congratulations, Georgie… I'm so sorry we've not been able to get up to visit you both but things after Bangladesh have been complicated.' He says causing her to smile.

'I heard… How is your leg doing?' She asks.

'It's getting there. Obviously I had the surgery but then in Bangladesh we had to jump and that just fucked everything up again.' He replies.

'But you're getting better? Are you seeing a physical therapist? Regularly seeing the doctor to make sure there isn't an infection? What about a psychologist?' She asks causing him to smile.

'I see you've not lost the medic in you… It's getting better, I'm seeing a physio and I'm getting regular psyche appointments as is everyone after Bangladesh.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Good. That's good.' She says softly.

'And what about you? How are you doing?' He asks.

'I'm okay.' She says.

'Well I'm not but I will be. I'm getting help; I see someone weekly to help me talk through and process everything that happened with Elvis. She's given me a reason to be okay though.' She continues as she glances over at Molly who is still cradling Poppy in her arms.

'That's good. I'm so glad you're getting help, Georgie. You have been through so much and she needs a mummy who is doing okay, a mummy to show her that it's okay to ask for help.' Charles says and Georgie smiles.

'I know.' She replies softly.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Georgie can't help but smile as she watches the rest of 2 Section all dancing on the dance floor to some random song. For a while she wasn't sure she was even going to come to the party because Poppy is still so little _however _now that she's here she is so, so glad she decided to come. Most of the night has been spent with everyone making a fuss over Poppy meaning Georgie even got a chance to have a little dance with Fingers and Brains and thankfully the music hasn't been too loud for Poppy.

'Can I have a dance with two of my favourite girls? Fingers asks as he makes his way over to Georgie.

'You don't have to do that, Fingers. Go have a dance, have fun.' Georgie replies smiling. Everyone has made an effort to make her feel included and like she's still part of the unit bit Fingers has gone above and beyond.

'I want to. Come on, George… One dance?' He says causing her to smile.

'Go on then.' She replies smiling. They make their way onto the dance floor; Poppy cradled against Finger's chest and Georgie tucked into his side.

'Do you think you'll ever come back to us?' Fingers asks quietly as he sways them from side to side.

'To 2 Section? I like to think that I'll always be a part of 2 Section; you'll always be my second family. Will I come on tours with you guys? No, she's already lost her dad to the army. I'm not going to chance her losing me as well.' Georgie replies and he nods his head.

'Understandable.' He says softly.


	2. two

**I'm so torn over what to do with this. I love writing about Georgie in this story but I don't have enough time or material to do a full story. Would anyone be interested if I occasionally just upload another part so it'll sort of be a collection of one-shots?**

Georgie can't help but smile as she watches Poppy toddle into the living room from the back garden; she's dressed in some little bright pink wellies, a pastel blue tutu and some bee wings because Georgie knows that sometimes you just need to pick your battles with an eighteen month old.

'Have you been playing with your water table? You're dripping water all over the floor, Popsicle.' Georgie says smiling as she stands up and instantly scoops the little girl into her arms causing her to squeal.

'Let's go get you all dry so we can go see nana.' Georgie adds as she begins to make her way upstairs with the little girl in her arms. She stayed with her parents until Poppy was around six months old and she found this amazing little two bedroom house with a garden.

'Mimi?' Poppy asks and Georgie nods her head.

'I think Auntie Marie will be at nana's. She doesn't like staying in the flat on her own much, does she?' Georgie replies smiling.

'Fafa?' Poppy asks and this time Georgie shakes her head.

'No. Uncle Frankie's away working, remember? We'll see him soon though. He should be home in a few weeks and then I'm sure you'll be getting all the snuggles from him, okay?' Georgie says and Poppy nods her head.

'Kay, mama.' Poppy replies causing Georgie to smile. She's just about reached the top of the stairs when there's a knock at the front door causing her to sigh.

'Door, mama.' Poppy says and Georgie nods her head.

'Let's go see who's at the door.' Georgie replies. She adjusts Poppy on her hip and makes her way back downstairs.

'Kingy? What are you doing here? Are you not meant to be in Afghan? Are you back early? That's great, I've got a tiny girl who's very much missing her Uncle Frankie.' Georgie says grinning as she stands at the front door and takes in the person in front of her.

'Georgie, we're not back early. I just- I wanted to be the one who told you. I didn't want you finding out through some other way.' Kingy says reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder.

'Finding out what? Kingy, what's happened?' Georgie asks, her arms subconsciously tightening around Poppy.

'Why don't we go inside?' Kingy suggests and she nods her head. They make their way through to the living room and she places Poppy down on the floor who immediately makes her escape back into the garden.

'We were on a mission, Georgie. Mimi, our new medic, was assisting a woman who was giving birth and SF were getting Omar but we got ambushed, Georgie.' Kingy says as Georgie instantly covers her mouth with her hand.

'We tried everything, Georgie. We managed to get him back to base and he went in for emergency surgery but it just wasn't enough.' He continues and she shakes her head.

'Don't say it, Kingy.' She says shaking her head.

'I'm so sorry, Georgie.' He replies softly as her phone rings. Grabbing the phone she immediately answers it and holds it up to her ear.

'Hello?' She says quietly.

_'Georgie, someone from the army has just turned up. Can you come over?'_ Grace asks and tears fill Georgie's eyes at the sound of Marie screaming in the background.

'I won't be long.' Georgie replies. She hangs up and drops the phone onto the sofa before placing her hands over her face.

'Fuck.' She mumbles as Kingy drapes his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

'I'm so sorry.' Georgie says immediately wrapping her arms tightly around her sister.

'Why, Georgie? Why him? Why my Frankie?' Marie sobs as Grace instantly sets about making everyone, Kingy included, a cup of tea as she doesn't know what else to do.

'I don't know, Marie. Nothing I say is going to make you feel better, nothing I say is going to bring him back *but* he loved you, Marie. He really fucking loved you and you need to remember that.' Georgie says glancing over Marie's shoulder to where Kingy is carefully lifting Poppy out of her buggy.

'I just hate the thought of him being in that awful country all alone and in pain.' Marie admits.

'He wasn't alone, Marie. He was surrounded by 2Section who all loved him.' Georgie replies quietly.

'I need to see him.' Marie whispers and Georgie glances back at Kingy who nods his head.

'You can do that, you can go see him.' Georgie says.

* * *

'Oh, Georgie...' Grace says softly as she makes her way into the living room where her daughter is sitting with Poppy fast asleep in her arms and tears streaming down her cheeks.

'You actual couldn't fucking make it up, mum. Two sisters both have their partners killed in Afghan... If I was there' Georgie begins and Grace shakes her head.

'You heard what they said. Nothing could've been done differently. You being there would just have increased the chance that Poppy could have lost her mummy as well as her daddy and uncle Frankie.' Grace says wrapping her arm around Georgie.

'If I hadn't brought him home... If I hadn't introduced them.' Georgie almost whispers.

'Then Marie wouldnt have found the love of her life, would she? Marie knew what getting with a soldier meant. She knew the risks that were involved and she decided Frankie was worth the risk.' Grace replies. Gently placing Poppy down on the sofa, Georgie covers her with a blanket before covering her face with her hands.

'He done so much for me when I lost Elvis. Did you know he offered to be with me at the birth if I needed him?' Georgie asks and Grace shakes her head.

'He loved you and Poppy.' Grace replies and Georgie nods her head.

'He meant the world to me; when you're in the army your section becomes like a second family but with Fingers it felt different. He wasn't like a second family, he was just family.' Georgie says shaking her head as Grace passes her a tissue.

'He was family and he always will be family, Georgie. Nothing is going to change that.' Grace replies.

'I just want to make it better for her.' Georgie says.

'You can't, Georgie. You know from your experience with Elvis that no one can make this better. Marie needs to go through all the same stages, the feelings that you went through and all we can really do is be there for her.' Grace replies.

* * *

Flicking through the photographs on her phone, Georgie can't stop the tears filling her eyes as she comes across one of Fingers and Poppy on her first birthday. She runs her finger down his face on her screen and sighs.

'Oh, Fingers how has this happened... I am going to miss you so much! Your little Popsicle is going to miss her Uncle Fafa more than words can even explain.' She says quietly before rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

'If you find Elvis up there can you give him a big hug from us and tell him we love you?' She says staring back down at the picture.

'Goodnight, Fingers.' She whispers.


	3. three

'Have you noticed a change in Georgie lately?' Marie asks, her hand resting on her growing bump as she watches her mum doing the dishes.

'What kind of change? What do you mean?' Grace asks glancing over her shoulder at her daughter; her second daughter having a baby on her own after her partner was killed in the line of duty.

'I don't really know. I can't quite put my finger on it but there's just something different about her. She seems so much happier, so much more content.' Marie replies as Lulu makes her way into the kitchen.

'She's got a new boyfriend…' Lulu replies opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

'A new boyfriend? What? Since when and how do you know?' Marie asks.

'I don't know. I overheard her on the phone the other day talking about a couple of dates and stuff.' Lulu replies shrugging her shoulders as she turns and leaves the kitchen again.

'Do you know about this?' Marie asks and Grace shakes her head.

'Nope. I don't know anything about any new boyfriend.' Grace replies.

'When would she even have gone on dates? I mean she's got Poppy?' Marie says.

'Well dad and I have had Poppy overnight a few times over the past month or so cause she had things on with 2 Section.' Grace replies.

'I can't picture Georgie with anyone else… I know she was with Jamie but I just- She's got Poppy now and she's been so devoted to keeping Elvis' memory alive that I just can't picture her being in a relationship.' Marie admits.

'We need to just let her tell us in her own time and not push her into telling us when she's not ready.' Grace replies.

* * *

'So I might have heard from a certain Monk that after our 2 Section dinner you went on a date with a certain person.' Molly says softly as she adjusts Pearl, her and Charles' three-month old daughter, in her arms.

'Monk wasn't supposed to tell anyone.' Georgie replies rolling her eyes as she glances down at Poppy who is fast asleep in her pram.

'So it's true? I wasn't sure if he was making it up. How was it then? Was it a good date?' Molly asks as Georgie reaches for her tea to take a drink.

'Well there has been more than one date so I guess you could say it is going quite well?' Georgie replies smiling slightly.

'Well that I didn't know. So how many dates are we talking about?' Molly asks.

'Oh you know just a few… four or five. Our first date was like two months ago now.' Georgie replies.

'Oh my god you look like a giddy teenager who's got her first boyfriend… I've missed seeing this. When are you next seeing him? Are 2 Section not deploying on a mission again soon?' Molly asks and Georgie nods her head.

'Mmm… In a week. I'm meeting him tomorrow for lunch whilst this one is in nursery.' Georgie replies.

'Oh a lunch date? Fancy… What have your dates been like? Where did you go? How did it even come about?' Molly asks.

'They've actually been really good; he's just so lovely. Our first date was just drinks and it was so nice to just get to know him away from everyone else. Like obviously I only met him through the rest of 2 Section but I feel like spending time just the two of us gave us the chance to properly speak and to proper get to know each other.' Georgie replies.

'That is so sweet. I'm so happy for you.' Molly says softly.

'No one else really knows other than Monk obviously. I haven't even told my mum or Marie yet. I just- I feel like if I tell them then that it will either put a whole lot of pressure on things or else they'll think it's too soon and it'll be awful.' Georgie replies.

'Too soon? Since what? Elvis? It's been over two years since Elvis died, Georgie. No one can blame you for wanting to move on and everyone knows that Elvis would be so happy to see you finally happy.' Molly says.

* * *

'Oh look at that beautiful bump! I miss my bump… Can I?' Georgie asks smiling as Marie makes her way towards her.

'Course… I feel like if I get much bigger I'm gonna pop.' Marie admits smiling slightly as Georgie rests her hand on her stomach.

'You're not that big, Marie. From the back you wouldn't even know you were pregnant… How are you feeling?' Georgie asks as they make their way into the living room and Marie slowly lowers herself onto the sofa.

'Achy… So achy. My back constantly feels like someone is standing on it.' Marie admits shaking her head.

'Hot water bottle, Marie. All I can recommend is a hot water bottle. I'd love to tell you it gets better from here but the back pain could continue until you give birth. Remember I had awful back pain right up until the minute she was born.' Georgie replies and Marie nods her head.

'I've been thinking about giving birth and if it's allowed and it's okay with you I'd love it if you'd be one of my birthing partners?' Marie asks causing Georgie to smile.

'Oh Marie, I'd be honoured to be with you. I can't believe you've only got ten weeks to go, isn't it crazy how quickly it's gone?' Georgie says and Marie nods her head.

'It's so mad. Like I remember first finding out and I just couldn't imagine ever getting through it without Frankie but now I'm here; ten weeks away from meeting my little boy or girl and I just can't imagine not having this baby to get me through… I remember when you pregnant with Poppy and when she was so little I just didn't know how you were doing it; how you were continuing to carry on without Elvis but I get it now. Finding out I was pregnant gave me something to focus on other than the horrific grief I was feeling… I just- I feel like this was my little gift from Frankie to help me live without him.' Marie replies and Georgie nods her head.

'That's exactly how I felt… When Elvis died I received his letter and in it he wrote something like whenever something good happened in my life to think that maybe it was him putting a good word in and I just- I remember getting that pregnancy test and thinking this was it. This was him putting a word in and making sure I had a little piece of him to keep forever.' Georgie says.

'Can I ask you something? I understand if you don't want to answer.' Marie asks and Georgie nods her head.

'Of course. Ask away.' Georgie replies.

'Do you think you'll ever find someone else? Ever move on with someone else? Ever be able to love anyone else?' Marie asks.

'I know I will never love anyone like I loved and still love Elvis; we went through so much together and we have Poppy _but _I'm open to the fact that I might be able to move on one day.' Georgie replies and Marie nods her head.

'Okay. I just- I can't ever see me being with anyone else. Like how could I possibly move on? Why would someone want to take on me with a baby and a dead husband?' Marie says and Georgie places her hand on her shoulder.

'I remember being in that exact same position. I sat on my bed like seven or eight months pregnant and sobbed to mum that I would never find anyone like Elvis, I would grow old and Poppy would leave me and then I'd be all alone because no one wants someone with that kind of baggage.' Georgie replies and Marie nods her head, her thumb softly rubbing circles on her stomach.

'I've been seeing someone, Marie. It's very early days and we've only been on a few dates but I'm happy and he understands that a big part of me will always love Elvis and that Elvis will always be part of my life because of Poppy.' Georgie admits.

'Really? Who is he? Where did you meet him? What's he like?' Marie asks.

'He's from the army. A couple of months ago I went out for dinner with 2 Section, remember you were invited but didn't feel up to coming?' Georgie asks and Marie nods her head.

'He's part of 2 Section; he served with Fingers in his last tour. There's a few of them I hadn't met but we got talking and it was really nice.' Georgie explain.

'When do we get to meet him?' Marie asks.

'Not just yet. Like I said it's still early days and I kind of want to see where it goes but I promise you'll be the first to meet him when the time comes.' Georgie replies as Poppy comes toddling into the room.

'Mumma, cookie?' Poppy asks and Georgie shakes her head.

'You can have a cookie but not until after dinner, okay? Auntie Marie is going to stay for dinner.' Georgie explains.

'Baby!' Poppy says pointing to Marie's bump.

'Mmm… Do you want to come feel the baby kicking? Come here then.' Marie replies. Watching Poppy press her hands against Marie's stomach, Georgie can't help but smile and for the first time in a while think that maybe, just maybe somewhere in the far future she could give her little girl a sibling.

**Note: I don't know how people will feel about this, about the idea of Georgie moving on but I kind of like the idea of her being happy and I feel like Elvis would as well. I was just wondering if anyone knew what Prof's real name is? I don't know if I missed it during the series or if it just wasn't mentioned.**


	4. four

'I know I've been saying it for the past two months but I still can't get over how much he looks like both you and Fingers.' Georgie says softly as she cradles the sleeping infant in her arms and glances up at Marie.

'Mmm… He looks more and more like his daddy every day.' Marie replies and Georgie nods her head. At four months old there is definitely no denying that he is Fingers' son and it both makes Georgie's heart burst and hurt at the same time.

'Anyway, shouldn't you be upstairs getting ready and packing your bag? What time is your man coming to get you?' Marie asks causing Georgie to sigh.

'He's not. I'm not going tonight; I can't leave Poppy when she's been so poorly. I need to be here if she needs me.' Georgie replies.

'Georgie, you need to go. Poppy is absolutely fine and she will be fine with us overnight. Mum, dad and I will all be there so she'll have a great time.' Marie says as Grace makes her way into the room.

'She's only been out of hospital for just over a week. I just- I'd feel too guilty if I left her now.' Georgie admits.

'You have nothing to feel guilty about, Georgie. Poppy has been getting better every day and the doctors have said you have nothing to worry about. You spent four nights sitting by your baby girl's bedside worried sick and I get that you're still worried, that's called being a mum. You deserve a break even if it is just overnight. I promise I will keep my phone beside me at all times and you can phone or text me whenever you want but I promise she will be fine with us.' Grace says sitting down beside her eldest daughter.

'I just- I'll be over three hours away.' Georgie replies and Grace nods her head.

'I know but that's still close enough that you can get home if you need to. Go have fun with your friends, Georgie.' Grace says smiling.

'Are you sure?' Georgie asks and Grace nods her head.

'I'm positive.' Grace replies.

* * *

'I've put some calpol in her bag just in case she needs it. Remember she won't go to sleep without BunBun and her blankie.' Georgie says handing Poppy's overnight bag over to her mum who smiles and nods her head.

'You do know this isn't the first time we have had her overnight, Georgie?' Grace replies taking the bag from her and placing it over her shoulder.

'I know I just- It feels different this time.' Georgie says softly as she bends down and lifts the little girl into her arms.

'You be a good girl for nana, okay? Mummy will be back tomorrow and then we'll go get pancakes together, yeah?' Georgie says kissing the little girl's head.

'Love you, mumma.' Poppy says.

'Love you too, sweetpea.' Georgie replies smiling as there is a knock at the front door causing Marie to grin.

'Ah, are we finally going to get to meet the man who's made you like a giddy school kid again?' Marie asks and Georgie shakes her head.

'You can say hello and then you go.' Georgie replies. She keeps Poppy balanced on her hip and makes her way to the front door. She can't help but smile as she opens the door to reveal him standing with his bag thrown over his shoulder and a small smile on his face.

'Hey, you…' He says smiling. It's been around six months since their first date and things have actually been going really well for them both; he still hasn't properly met Poppy or her family.

'Hey… Come on in. I'm just getting Poppy sorted to spend the night at my mum's and then I should be ready to leave.' Georgie replies smiling. Turning around she makes her way over to the pram and begins to strap Poppy in.

'Mum, Marie… This is Aidan. Aidan, this is my mum and Marie.' Georgie says gesturing between the three adults. She carefully tucks a blanket around Poppy as her mum, Marie and Aidan begin to greet each other.

'I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You be a good girl for nana, papa and Auntie Marie… Can mummy have a kiss?' Georgie says and the little girl leans forward to give her a kiss.

* * *

'I'm sorry I messed you around so much this morning... I really didn't think I'd be able to leave Poppy today.' Georgie says softly as they sit side by side on the train, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand on her leg.

'Don't apologize. Honestly it would've been completely understandable if you had decided you didn't want to go. How is she doing anyway?' Aidan asks.

'She's doing really good; doctors have said I've got nothing to worry about which is a relief. It's crazy because she's obviously two and I thought I had this whole parenting thing down but she had never properly been ill, not like she was then anyway.' She replies biting her bottom lip.

'I'm so glad she's okay. She's your spitting image.' He says.

'Thank you. I know it's been six months and you've still not met her properly but I just- I want you to know that this isn't you. You're the first person I've been with since Elvis, since she was born and for the past two years it's been me and her against the world.' She tries to explain as he kisses the top of her head.

'You don't need to explain, Georgie. It is perfectly understandable; you want to make sure things work out before you introduce me to that side of your life.' He says causing her to smile.


End file.
